Fast Car
by altaratheblack
Summary: After the Titans seperate, Raven and Cyborg try to start over together. RaeCy fainfic PG-13 for alcohol references.


A/N: Well, this is my first fic. R&R, no flames please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I promise.

_FAST CAR_

_There was a hand above her head. She was trying desperately to hold it, but it kept getting farther and farther away. She reached for it one last time, was inches away..._

"Raven? Raven, wake up."

She jerked awake at the sound of her manager Kiana's voice. The bright fluorescent glare of the convenience store stung her eyes. Kiana sighed.

"Here's this week's pay," she said. You've gotta get your head in the game, girl. Close up, then go home. Get some sleep." She threw her purse over her shoulder and walked out.

Raven sighed, then decided to take Kiana's advice. She hadn't had a single decent night's sleep since the Titans separated. She managed by living in shelters, homes, anywhere she could. As she was on her way to her current residence, an old warehouse by the docks, she spotted an all-too-familiar car across the street. Cyborg stepped out and ran towards her. They threw their arms around each other in a fierce hug.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't come," Raven said, smiling up at him.

"How's it goin'?" Cyborg said. "haven't seen you for a while."

"Okay," she responded. "do you have a minute?"

"For you, I'd make time." He opened the car door. "Get in."

You've got a fast car 

_I need a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we can make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better_

_Startin' from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_Me, myself, I got nothin' to prove_

"You sure about this, Ray?" he said, sounding nervous. "We've lived in Jump City for most of our lives."

"I've been planning this for a while," she said. "I've worked out all the details."

_You've got a fast car_

_I've got a plan to get us out of here_

_Been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_Won't have to drive too far _

_Just across the border and into the city _

_You and I can both get jobs _

_Finally see what it means to be living_

"What about Rob? BB? Star?"

"Star will take care of them until she can place them in a rehab center," Raven's face saddened. "they have to go. They're too bad for us to help anymore. They have to live their lives by themselves." She looked at Cyborg. "but you and I have still got a chance. And Star will be okay—she's engaged. They'll be fine." She felt like she was trying more to convince herself than him.

"And the baby?" Cyborg said softly.

Raven put a hand on her abdomen. "Robin can see her. Once he's better." She held back her tears. "But in the mean time, we'll be better off in Gotham."

_See my old friend's got a problem_

_Lives with a bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's too old for workin'_

_His body's too young to look like his_

_So I took off and left him_

_I wanted more from life than he could give_

_She said somebody's got to take care of him_

_So she quit work and that's what she did_

Cyborg sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "We've got to decide." She smiled. "I always thought you'd make a great dad."

He felt a tear come to his eye.

_You've got a fast car_

_Is it fast enough so we can fly away? _

_We've gotta make a decision_

_Leave tonight or live and die this way_

He sighed. "Hell, I'll give it a shot, if only for your sake."

She smiled warmly at him.

"We leave tomorrow night," she said. "thank you, Cyborg."

Once they had agreed on a meeting place, Raven packed her few possessions. Photos of the Titans, her mirror, clothes, bedding. She then decided t go see Starfire one last time.

"Raven," Starfire said, ushering her into the house she shared with her fiancée Aqualad. Robin and Beast Boy were staying there too, at least until Star could put them into drug abuse therapy. They had been alcoholics for a while now. "do not worry. Robin and Beast Boy are sleeping. They will not know you were here."

"I came to say goodbye, Star," Raven said quickly with tears in her eyes. "Cyborg agreed to the plan." She looked in her friend's green eyes and saw many emotions. But then a smile played across the Tamarainian girl's lips.

"I am happy for you, my friend," she said. "let me know when the baby is being born and I will come."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. And...tell Robin..."

"I know."

They embraced for a moment and let a few tears fall. "I promise to write, Star."

The next morning, before sunrise, Raven flew up to the top of Titans Tower. The building had been condemned for years now, sold so the former team would have some funds to live on for a while, but she wanted to see the sunrise come across the city one last time. She meditated the day away, reminiscing about the good days. When the sunset finally came, she took one last look at that rooftop view, and went to meet Cyborg. They withdrew all the money in their meager bank accounts, and started the long drive to Gotham City.

_So remember when we were drive, driving in your car_

_Speed so fast felt like I was drunk_

_City lights laid out before us _

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulders_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had feeling I could be someone_

When they arrived in Gotham, they went into a homeless center. A lot of the people there recognized Cyborg, but Raven looked too different. Her hair was long (since she couldn't afford to get it cut) and she dressed differently. She had also put on a little weight, due to her pregnancy.

They didn't have much to live on, but Raven soon found a job as a checkout girl in the local supermarket. Cyborg was looking for work in the technology industry. They drove around the city and stopped to people watch for entertainment. They grew very close during that time, and were soon more than jus friends.

_You've got a fast car_

_We go cruisin', entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_And I work in the market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted _

_And we'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs_

On day, Cyborg finally got a great job as a computer builder with great pay. Together, they saved up, and only six months and a very large loan later, were able to move into a cozy three-bedroom house just outside of Gotham, where the lights were far enough away that you could see the stars at night. It was everything they could have hoped for and more.

They had finally settled in and were beginning to purchase furniture and the like when one day, as she was reading, she felt a sudden pain. She yelped and Cyborg was immediately at her side. "Call Starfire," was all she had to say as an explanation. She was going to have the baby.

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, where Starfire was waiting anxiously. To her left were Robin and Beast Boy.

Before Raven could say anything, she was rushed into a hospital room. After many long hours of labor, the baby had finally been born. When the doctor said, "It's a girl," tears of joy sprang to Raven's eyes.

Ignoring the two-visitors-at-a-time rule, all four of them converged on her at once, yelling congrats and smiling. "Beast Boy," Raven said, hugging him. "I've missed you."

He choked back a sob. "I'm sorry. For everything." His eyes grazed the ground.

"It's okay. Really."

He looked at her like she was a saint and backed away to allow Starfire closer. Raven immediately handed her the baby, and she cooed and sang to it. Robin approached the bed. "What's her name?"

"Sonya," she said softly.

"I'd like to help. I'll do anything."

A smile spread slowly across her lips. "Of course."

Cyborg slowly approached, and she instantly threw her arms around him in a gigantic hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "if it weren't for you, I would never have made it this far."

A lump formed in his throat.

_So remember when we were drive, driving in your car_

_Speed so fast felt like I was drunk_

_City lights laid out before us _

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulders_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone_

"Cy, I've been thinking," she said even more quietly. "and.. I'd like to ask..would you marry me?"

He was shocked. "What about Robin?"

"He can help raise Sonya, but I will always consider you her father." She kissed him softly and added, "plus I love you."

He smiled. "Of course I will."

So the days came and went. Star's wedding was beautiful, and so was Raven and Cyborg's. Robin would come and go, sometimes leaving for weeks at a time, offering little or no help in raising Sonya. He was obviously drinking again, and everyone knew it. She was getting big, and resembled Raven, except for the fact that she had jet black hair. One day, when Raven thought that Sonya could handle it, she confronted Robin. His motorcycle was running in the driveway, and he eyed Cyborg's stony expression. He tried to get inside, but they would not let him pass.

_You've got a fast car_

_We've got jobs that pay all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more your friends than they do your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better _

_But being together, he and I found that _

_You got no plans and ain't goin' nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on drivin'_

When he realized what they were doing, he stalked angrily back to the R- Cycle. When he was far in the distance, Cyborg put an arm around Raven's shoulders. Sonya walked up behind them and pointed at Cyborg.

"DADA!" she announced proudly. They turned, surprised, and she smiled at them. Cyborg picked her up and held her tightly. "Wanna go for a drive?" he whispered.

_So remember when we were drive_

_Driving in your car_

_Speed so fast felt like I was drunk_

_City lights laid out before us _

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulders and _

_I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone_

**THE END**


End file.
